The present invention pertains generally to emboli collection and removal.
Blood thrombus, may form a clot in a patient's vasculature. Sometimes such clots are harmlessly dissolved in the blood stream. At other times, however, such clots may lodge in a blood vessel where they can partially or completely occlude the flow of blood. If the partially or completely occluded vessel feeds blood to sensitive tissue such as, the brain, lungs or heart, for example, serious tissue damage may result.
When symptoms of an occlusion are apparent, such as an occlusion resulting in a stroke, immediate action should be taken to reduce or eliminate resultant tissue damage. One approach is to treat a patient with clot dissolving drugs. These drugs, however, do not immediately dissolve the clot and may have harmful side effects. Thus, it may be desirable to physically remove the clot from the patient.